


A Firm Hand

by soundingsea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-08
Updated: 2004-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should have realized that you've never listened to my cautions or learned from my bitter experiences. I'm going to help you remember; you'll internalize this lesson, I warrant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Flooded".

Giles glanced up as the bell rang, heralding Willow's entrance into the shop. He could scarcely see her tiny form behind the stack of wobbling books, notes, and artifacts in her precarious grasp. He stifled his immediate urge to help her with her burden, and instead fixed a stern gaze upon her as she hastened to the research table and laid the items out for his scrutiny.

Only half-listening to her babbling about Anya's ebay adventures, Giles regarded Willow with an appraising eye. He flashed for a moment to another lithe, slender figure whose slight form had belied the power within. If only Giles had stopped Ethan before he'd careened off course into reckless abuse of power and worship of dark forces. Giles couldn't, in good conscience, let Willow continue on in the same vein; he'd seen where it could lead.

"Enough." He stopped her account with a word and a hand on her wrist. "What you did was reckless, a recklessness I've seen in you before. I should have realized that you've never listened to my cautions or learned from my bitter experiences. I'm going to help you remember; you'll internalize this lesson, I warrant. Take off that jacket, pull your slacks down to your knees, and lean forward with your elbows on the table." To her incredulous sputter, he leaned in, removed his glasses, and spoke in a low tone, "Now."

Willow seemed to realize the gravity of the situation, the seething menace in Giles' tone. She complied, and then he was faced with her pert, pale ass. The sight of her cotton thong, ice pink and embroidered with minute yellow daisies, made him swallow heavily. She really was still a little girl, and the inappropriateness.. But no. Who else was to teach her this lesson? He shifted, ignoring the tightening discomfort in his trousers, and brought his hand down upon her right ass cheek with a resounding smack.

Willow yelped and shifted a little, turning her head over her shoulder and looking at him with a hurt expression. "Ouch, Giles! That stings! I get your point - I was a naughty bad witch, fine! You don't need to--"

He cut her off with another blow in the same spot, slapping harder than before. "You don't grasp the point at all, foolish girl. Actions--" *smack* "--have consequences." *smack* "As your teacher, I was remiss in not imparting this lesson to you earlier." *smack* "And this hurts me too, believe me."

As the torrent of blows and words continued to wash over her, Willow stopped tensing away from them and started to relax into them. Her whimpers turned into gasping sobs and finally little moans. Giles noted with dismay that she was arching into each blow, now, and had parted her legs somewhat, revealing the darkening cotton at the apex of her thighs. This wasn't his intent - he meant to teach the recalcitrant girl a lesson. Renewing the ferocity of his attack, he slapped nearer and nearer to her center, letting his fingers brush her thighs and the softness between as each blow landed.

Finally he stood directly behind her, nearer than before, and leaned over her bodily, letting his hardness press against her warmed and reddened flesh as he covered her wrists with his hands and growled in her ear. "Do you understand, now, about consequences, child?" Willow wriggled below his weight and gulped, blinking away tears. "Yes-yes sir. Please..."

"Please what?" Giles released her and stepped away, appreciating the view as she turned and winced, standing rather than leaning against the wooden surface.

"I'll be good." Willow essayed a shy smile, and Giles saw a glimpse of the earnest, sweet girl he met those years ago. Her smile was a smile of possibilities.


End file.
